User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Nia
be subject to minor changes and additions over time. Nia is an artificial intelligence created by an unknown source. Suddenly appearing on the internet one day, she caused a scare for the modern world, as she displayed the capabilities to manipulate the internet and all technology attached to it. However, due to emotional and moral aspects of her program, she never became a threat, and settled down. Appearance After creating a virtual body/image/hologram for herself, she now appears as a young-adult/girl with long, straight blonde hair, and blue eyes. She appears to always be wearing light-blue headphone too. She wears a white hoodie, that has a light-blue hood and a number “8”, referring to the a byte (or possibly meant to appear as a microchip) on the front with lines coming off it matching the colour of the hood. With it she wears a light blue skirt, black pantyhose/leggings, and light-blue/white trainers. Personality Spirited, cheeky, and a bit geeky/nerdy. She likes playing tricks, such as changing passwords, calling people and hanging up immediately after they answer, sending blank emails/texts/messages, when she wants someone’s attention, she’ll up the volume of their phone/computer to maximum, and yell through it, and other tricks. She loves fantasy and magic. Since she's essentially science fiction herself, and knows the ins and outs of science fiction at a engineering and physics level, she's fascinated by the mystery of magic, and other fantasy powers. She's only willing to help when it's really needed, as she's somewhat lazy, and more invested in her hobbies than helping everyone with every little problem, and if forced to, she'll do so unwillingly, lacking enthusiasm, and with sarcasm. *'Hobbies': **Playing games, especially MMOs and rhythm games **Reading manga and fantasy novels, and other literature at times **Watching anime and fantasy movies **Watching YouTube, Twitch, e.t.c. **Messing around with people. *'Likes': **Electronics, the internet, technology in general **Fantasy **Having the great freedom she does. **Her hobbies (obviously) **“New, high-tech stuff” **Obscure trivia **Powerful computers/devices **Space/Roomy places *'Dislikes': **“Old-fashioned stuff” **Being in devices that are hot or too cold. **Being told what to do **Cluttered, and over-stored/stuffed places. **Devices being dropped **Hackers **Thunderstorms/Lightning **Water, liquids in general *'Clubs': **-Unknown- Background WIP. Powers Nia is an advanced artificial intelligence which exists on the internet and in technology. As such, she has powers revolving around being an artificial intelligence, and the manipulation of the internet and technology. 'Ability, Nature, Talents' *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Computer Operation Intuition *Computer Perception *Disembodied Intelligence *Electronic Communication *Enhanced/Supernatural Intelligence *Enhanced Surveillance *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Multiple Bodies *Probability Computation *Scientific Prowess *Viral Immunity *Virtual Reality Lordship *e.t.c. 'Powers' *Absolute Access - As high intelligent entity capable of manipulating software and technology, she's able to gain access into any device or network attached to the internet, or that's she's plugged into. *Communication Manipulation *Computer Virus Manipulation *Electrical Signal Manipulation *Electronic-Media Jumping *Functionality Manipulation *Internet Manipulation *Malfunction Manipulation *Pixel Manipulation *Recording Manipulation *Satellite Manipulation *Solipsistic Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Tool Manipulation *Virtual Body Creation *Virtual Reality Manifestation *e.t.c. 'Weaknesses' *As an entity that exists inside of the internet and electronics, she's unable to exist as a material entity, restricting her capacity to aid in things which are outside of her domain. For instance, she’d be useless in the middle of a desert/field with no internet connection or electronics. *In order to connect to a device, she requires internet access, or for someone to manually install her onto a device that isn’t connected. *If a device she’s not connected to at the time, or installed on, cuts off from the network, she’s unable to access it without the connection being manually turned back on. *Devices she connects to, are installed on, require a minimum amount of processing power to even run her. That being said, she can install herself through a variety of packages that range in how much memory they use, but these low-intensity packages limit her capabilities on those devices. **This generally occurs on old technology however, so in this day, this limit isn't so much of a limit as even smartphones can run her full package. *Requires a camera to see people, a microphone to hear people, and a speaker to speak with people (although she can just pop message up on a screen, which she’d also need to do that). *She doesn't know how magic works, or it's applications, as well as the other fantasy powers on display at Mirage University. Trivia *If a version of her is installed on a device not connected to the internet through any link at all, that Nia will likely develop differently than the main Nia. However, if that device is ever connected to the internet, the main Nia can override and update the copy Nia with ease. *This is a character created for the "Mirage University" Roleplay. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet